Un día como otro
by MilyV
Summary: Porque detrás de esos lentes y de la pantalla del computador, se esconde un chico enamorado.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>  
><em>

_Hoy es el único día del año que realmente me molesta. Detesto esta clase de celebraciones, nunca le he encontrado el sentido para gastar dinero de esta forma. Todos van a comprar un regalo, quizás sea una caja de chocolates, quizás un ramo de rosas. Tal vez vayan a pasar este día tan romántico en una habitación lujosa de un renombrado hotel. Qué se yo, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien en estas fechas._

_Y eso sea lo que realmente fastidie: Saber que nunca podré pasar un día como éste con la persona de la cual estoy enamorado. Estoy sentado frente a la pantalla del computador mientras que él… Él está disfrutando de este día con la familia que ha formado. ¡Hasta tiene un niño y una cachorra! Tiene prácticamente la vida hecha y no hay espacio allí para mí. Bueno, solamente me queda ser el amigo que está ahí para apoyarle cuando las cosas salen mal._

_No es su culpa. Es mía. ¿A quién se le ocurre fijarse en alguien que tiene un esposo y un hijo? ¿Qué mente sensata lo haría? Claramente yo carezco de una. A sabiendas que no hay forma de que él se fije en mí… ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él! Soy un tonto. Uno de los más grandes, cabe decir._

_Incluso he caído en buscar las probabilidades de que él me mirara, aunque fuera por unos breves minutos, de manera distinta, en otra que no fuera amistad. Y sé que son muy, muy bajas. He pasado noches y noches analizando este absurdo capricho de mi corazón, sin hallarle ningún sentido. Trato de razonarlo, ¿cómo he podido caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo un sentimiento que era solamente amistad, transformarse en un dolor que no cesa, en un deseo que nunca alcanzaré, en una utopía? No hay respuesta para esas preguntas._

_He buscado posibles soluciones en la ciencia, pero no hay nada. ¿Acaso no hay cura para esto? _

_Sin embargo, debo decir que no es tan malo. Disfruto de su compañía como nadie lo podría hacer cuando está a mi lado. Su sonrisa es extremadamente contagiosa y su amabilidad es vasta. Cuando estoy con él, es como si nada más existiera. Son momentos de mucho valor, de los cuales intento aprovechar como puedo. No soy alguien que pudiera reclamarle algo y tampoco quiero. Es como hallar un tesoro por accidente del cual ya no quieres separarte nunca más._

_Es una extraña cosa que nunca lograré entender. Se supone que los países no podemos enamorarnos, tenemos una responsabilidad con nuestra gente y nuestros jefes. El peso que ello conlleva no debería permitirnos hacer otra cosa más que trabajar, cuidar a nuestros ciudadanos y proteger sus intereses. Y aunque trato de hallar la forma de distraerme, de dedicarme únicamente en mis proyectos, en mis problemas, su sonrisa aparece en mi cabeza. ¡Ah, qué inoportunidad!_

_El único que a veces me saca de esos pensamientos es Letonia. Pero no por lo que podrían llegar a pensar. Se suele meter en tantos problemas ese chico… Es cierto que somos países bálticos, mas nada más. No sucede lo mismo que con los nórdicos, nosotros somos distintos. En todos los aspectos que pueden imaginarse. En lo único que tenemos en común, es que por un largo tiempo fuimos subordinados de Rusia. Pero ése muchacho del que les estoy contando, también estuvo más de cien años bajo las órdenes del que les nombré._

_A pesar de las desgracias que vivimos juntos, siempre preferirá a ese escandinavo. Yo no puedo rivalizar con él, ¿cómo podría? Han sido amigos desde que nacieron ambos, allá por el siglo seis. No puedo competir con una relación tan sólida cómo ésa. Supongo que se lo ha ganado con todo derecho que esté a su lado. Sin embargo…_

_¡No! Mejor no lo digo, no debería. Es esta clase de pensamientos que me impulsan a continuar con este molesto sentimiento. Debería tratar de reprimirlos en cuanto pueda. Quizás ésta sea la fórmula para olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Mas, no puedo evitar pensar qué sería si me diera una oportunidad..._

_No mentiré, no sé si podría hacerle feliz como lo hace el otro. No soy rubio de ojos azules, no soy particularmente alto y no soy muy rico. Tampoco sirvo para las tareas del hogar, no sé cómo construir una cabaña o una casa para perros. No tengo mucho que ofrecerle, en realidad. Así que supongo que realmente tiene a alguien a su lado que podría darle todo eso y todavía más._

_Lo único que podría regalarle es mi ser. Es todo lo que tengo. Podría darle mi corazón sincero, un cariño que se ha ido formando desde hace siglos y que no parece disminuir con el tiempo. Pudiera prometerle mi eterna lealtad hacia él, una fidelidad que nunca moriría. Pero más allá de eso, no sé que cosa especial podría tener yo. _

_De todas maneras, aunque tuviera algo que me hiciera sobresalir, probablemente no haría mucho al respecto. Nunca pondría en riesgo nuestra gran amistad por una tontería como ésta. Es ridículo, nada me asegura que me podría corresponder en lo más mínimo. Estoy seguro que buscaría una forma amable de rechazarme, porque él es así. Nunca lastimaría a nadie y sé que le colocaría en una posición más que incómoda._

_Hay algo que siempre he puesto en duda: ¿Lo ha de sospechar? Sé que hago el mejor de los esfuerzos para que no se note lo que pienso cuando estoy cerca de él pero eso es algo que me he puesto a pensar, en varias oportunidades. ¿Acaso sabrá lo que siento, aunque sea un poco? No lo sé y me da miedo, miedo a perderle. No es alguien engreído pero…_

_¡Ah, en qué cosas me pongo a pensar! Es ridículo, ¡ridículo! Claro que no lo sabe, es demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de ello. Si ha tardado en descubrir los sentimientos de Suecia, que es con quien pasa la gran parte del tiempo, ¿cómo se supone qué va a saber lo que yo siento? _

_Supongo que va a pasar este día como el resto. No hay ninguna diferencia con los anteriores y probablemente no haya con los que vienen. Haré lo que todos los años hago: Dejarle un regalo en su buzón. Quizás algún día me anime, quizás. Pero por el momento, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer…_

_En un cuento de hadas, hay dos caras: El final feliz, donde la pareja está feliz y vive sin mayores preocupaciones. Y la otra, donde alguien está sufriendo. Creo que es lo que me ha tocado… Pero no me importa. Mientras que él sea feliz, yo estaré bien a sabiendas que hay alguien que le pone una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.-_

Estonia terminó de escribir esa declaración en su blog de siempre y se levantó enseguida. Miró a través de la ventana y respiró profundamente. Tomó un pequeño paquete que había preparado y se encaminó a la casa de Finlandia y Suecia.

* * *

><p>Primera vez que escribo con Estonia de protagonista. Gracias por leer~<p> 


End file.
